The Pack Life
by MikaToshino
Summary: Naruto, Neji, Gaara have grown up being abused now Yumi Taishio is going to raise the three pups as her own. For the three pups who have never known the meaning of the word family they are about to become part of the strongest family in the nations. Strong Naruto/Neji/Gaara
1. Meeting the Pups

The Pack Life

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Gaara Subaka all are abused in their villages and are in need of help if they are ever to survive to be ninja's. Yumi Taishio is Princess of the West Beta to the Pack of the West. She adopts the three pups as her own raising them in the tradition of her pack. For the three pups who never knew the meaning of the word family they are about to become part of the strongest family in all of the Elemental lands. Follow the pups as they learn how to be the strongest in the Elemental lands. STRONG Naruto/Gaara/Neji

Chapter one Meeting the pups

A girl stood on top of a mountain her golden eyes shining in the moonlight. She had her long silver hair pulled up into a ponytail tied with a golden comb with rubies in it. She had two purple marks on each cheek and a purple mark over each eye. She had a blue crescent moon in the center of her head. She wore a gold and black kimono with black armor over her chest. She had a sword hanging at her side with a golden hilt. As the wind shifted she turned to face the man beside her who looked just like her.

"Father the pup is near" she said pulling out a black and gold fan like her mother's.

"Take Bankotsu with you daughter. Retrieve your pup and return to camp."

She took off flying towards the woods where she heard the terrified whimpers of a child and the angry shouts of the adults chasing him. One after another stone hit the boy in the head. The boy looked frightened covering his red hair with his hands trying to protect his head.

**Gaara's POV**

"Mother" I whimpered as I crashed through the trees. I could hear the men behind him following me angrily. '**Do not be scared pup I'll protect you if you get close to death'** the voice in my head said in a motherly tone as the men caught up with me.

I gasped as I fell and the blows started to rain down on me. Suddenly the blows stopped and I looked up to see a girl standing above me. **'MASTER. That is the Lady of the West Princess Yumi Daughter of the Lord of the West Sesshomaru no-taishio. She will save you she is said to have a kinder heart than her father just like the human girl Sesshomaru adopted years ago and the human who walks by his side now as alpha female Kagome Higerashi Taishio the Priestess of the Shikon jewel. When she talks to you show her the upmost respect'** my mother said in awe at the woman in front of me.

**Normal POV**

He looked up surprised when the rocks stopped coming. There in front of him stood a girl her long silver hair flowing in the breeze. Her body was engulfed in the black and gold kimono that she wore and the black armor plate covering her chest looked deadly with the black spikes rising from the shoulders and the center of the chest. She was glaring at the men and women in front of her.

"So tell me what has the pup done that you would harm him so" she asked looking at the people who had their hands raised ready to throw more rocks at the boy.

"Move woman before you are associated with the demon and we kill you as well." The lead man said boldly stepping forward.

"You humans disgust me so. Attacking a helpless pup for the crimes of his father. Chasing a child from his home is wrong. We demon's as you humans call us do not abandon our children or the children of others. The crime you have just committed is illegal in the west in witch you now reside. Go back to your leader and tell him the child is under the protection of the Taishio's. The pup is now property of Sesshomaru Inu-no-Taishio Lord of the West and his Pack." She turned around and bent to pick up the boy only to be stopped by a man throwing a dagger at her. All you heard was the clang of metal as a halberd stopped the dagger from even touching the girl.

"Thank you Bankotsu. Hand me the dagger" she said as she turned around again.

"Who are you to offer the protection of the Taishio pack girl? Silly little girl needs bodyguards to protect her" the man who had thrown the dagger said grinning.]

"I am Yumi Inu-na-Taishio daughter of Sesshomaru Inu-no-Taishio. Princess of the west. The reason these men where brought with me was not to protect me it was to protect the pup while I fought you if it came down to it. You're so stupid the dagger you threw would have hit my armor and have gone no where. Bankotsu only intervened because he is my mate to be. That gives him the right to disobey a direct order from me if he sees the need to protect me." With that said she threw the dagger with perfect precision and knocked the man's head clean off his shoulders. "Tell your leader if he comes after the boy he to will suffer the same fate. Yumi of the Taishio Beast Clan has spoken."

"Do you dare threaten our leader" growled the leader of the group.

"Tell your leader he owes a tribute to the Lord of the West for this Discretion on his lands. Ten young ladies and ten young men sent to the castle of the west at the beginning of each year for the next six years shall cover it. The first time your payment is late we shall come and destroy your village leaving only enough alive to regret not paying the tribute. I dare you to cross us again the next time I will not be so lenient. After all we do control the Band of Seven" with that last statement she picked up the boy caring him into the woods.

"You did a good job Daughter the servants though will probably not be needed." Sesshomaru said his golden eyes looking at the trembling boy in his daughter's arms.

"He is your pup you shall be responsible for his training and bringing up. Kagome shall help you if you need it for now lets put the pup to bed he looks like he could fall asleep standing up." Sesshomaru said walking off.

"Young pup what is your name" she asked as she sat him down on a mat beside the twins of Sango and Mirouku.

"Gaara Subaka Master" he said looking up at her fearfully.

"You don't have to call me that pup you are now my pup to raise and care for. You belong to me. You may call me Mother or mom anything else is not allowed understood" she asked looking at the frightened boy. When he nodded she smiled at him and kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Goodnight son sleep well"

She then walked over to her adopted mother Kagome who was sitting beside the fire gazing into the flames holding the small baby booty she had given her son Touji before her mate had kidnapped her son and run off with the dead priestess. Kagome had her long black hair pulled into a ponytail and her golden kimono was glistening in the firelight.

"Mother" she said gently sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug. "We will find him one day you know it. For now you can help me raise Gaara and the other two we are going to retrieve"

"I know Yumi" was all she said. The two sat like that for a while before they both went to sleep.

A week later

A small boy was running through the woods outside his compound his father had just died in the place of his uncle the head of the Hyuuga clan and he had been branded with the seal mark of the branch family. As he ran he wondered what would happen when they found him there was no way he could get away from them not as long as he was in Kohana. While he was running he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone. He flinched expecting to be hit. When nothing happened he was shocked and opened his eyes to see a girl with long silver hair and golden eyes. A boy with red hair and the kanji for love carved on his head was clinging to her leg and looking at him.

"Come boy you are now a part of the Taishio Pack" she said as she turned to go. He ran following her scared of what she would do to him when she got where ever it was they where going.

"Mam where are we going" he asked timidly" looking up at her when she stopped outside a camp.

"We are going to the camp of the Taishio's Lord of the West. You are going to be my pup meaning my child. You shall call me mother or mom this is your new brother Gaara you will respect him and everyone at camp especially my Father and Mother am I understood" he nodded and she bent down and picked him up caring him into the camp.

"Once your new pup has rested we can head for Kohana to pick up the last one." Kagome said looking at the young boy with brown hair and a curse mark on his forehead. "It seems we will need to put a barrier around this one when we enter the village someone has put a curse mark on him to control him." She looked down at the boy who looked terrified. "What is your name child it's ok nobody here will hurt you your mother and I would not allow it"

"Neji Mam" he whispered cuddling against the soft fur that was draped across him.

She smiled at him and tucked him into bed. Before turning to look at his new mother. "Your mate to be is looking for you as is your father" She said as she gently untangled the red haired boy from his mother's leg. The boy whimpered and started to sniffle.

"Stay here with your brother Gaara I will return don't worry. I will not abandon you." she smiled as she pulled her sword sheath and all from her obi and handed it to him. "Now you no I shall return for you I never leave my sword long" she said as she kissed the boy on the head.

When she had left he turned to the boy Gaara he thought was his name and asked "Is she nice or does she beat you"

The boy turned his head to him and shook his head. "She has never hit me out of anger the punishments of the pack is left up to the Alpha Sesshomaru. She takes very good care of me. Sometimes I think she really loves me." He said looking down at her sword. "She saved me from a mob that wanted to kill me they consider her and her kind demons I think that humans are demons."

"Thank you Gaara" Neji replied looking at him before he closed his eyes before he fell asleep he heard Gaara say we're brothers now Neji I hope you are better than my last one.

Meanwhile with Yumi

Yumi walked up behind Bankotsu and looked at him. "What do you want Bankotsu" she asked. He turned around and looked at her.

"When will you allow me to mate you Yumi? What do I have to do to prove to you that I am worthy of being your mate?"

"You will have me when you can prove that you want me for me not for my power and not for my title. You can have me when you show that you are willing to accept my pups. You can have me when you accept that I am female and will not bow down to any male but father. You will never have my submission I am my Father and Mother's daughter we Taishio's do not submit to none but our Alpha and I will be the next Alpha. I am the heir not you" She said as she turned to walk away "Remember every Snowflake creates a snowstorm and every snowstorm creates a blizzard. I am a force to reckoned with Bankotsu remember this" she said as she walked away leaving her mate to be in shock.

"Yes Father" she said as she walked up to him where he sat conversing with Sango and Mirouku's first son Tji about battle tactics.

"I see you spoke to Bankotsu. We are heading to Kohana to retrieve the last pup and then we shall leave to train them and in six years we will return to the village to allow them to be ninjas in the village and we shall settle down here in our compound when we do you will need to Announce that you are going to mate Bankotsu though I don't suggest letting him run over you. You are my daughter never submit to a man" he said.

"I will never submit to him father. And shall we gather the newest pup in a week give the new pup time to adjust."

A week later

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Yumi, Gaara, and Neji entered Kohana first thing on Saturday morning. Sesshomaru and Kagome headed to the Hokage tower. While Yumi and her pups headed towards the ninja academy.

Naruto Uzumaki looked around him he felt like someone was looking at him. He sighed he would be joining his only friend Kiba Inuzuka at his compound in a half hour but until then he had nothing to do. He had no home to go to. He wasn't allowed in the academy after hours. So he had no clue where to go. He gasped as a silver haired woman stood in front of him a red haired boy clinging to one leg a brownish blue haired boy clinging to her other. Her golden eyes glanced down at him.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome at the Hokage's tower

"Halt who goes there" an ANBU in black outfit with a hawk mask.

"Step aside human we are here to see the Hokage" Sesshomaru said. When he didn't move Sesshomaru glared at him and allowed poison to seep into his claws.

"Let me handle this My Lord. We are Sesshomaru and Kagome Taishio of the West we are here to see the Hokage now step aside now or face the wrath of my Lord" Kagome said coldly ever since her son had been kidnapped by her so called mate she had grown cold towards everyone except her pack.

Soon enough they where seated in the office of the Hokage. "We are here to make a deal. We are taking Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga from this village for six years for training. When we return we shall set up camp here in our compound. We shall have a seat on the council and both boys shall be placed in our care as the children of our daughter Yumi Taishio along with one Gaara Subaka. In return you will have the strongest clan and the Lord of the West in your village as protection. Do we have a deal" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru you allow this human female to speak out of turn in front of her betters are you not going to punish her" he asked raising an eyebrow at the girl. It was said that Sesshomaru allowed none to speak out of turn in his presence yet this girl just had. Personally he thought women were good for nothing except for breeding very few women where good enough to make a good ninja Tsunade being one of the select few.

"This is my Alpha female and adopted mother to my Daughter. She is also the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel Chosen of Amerteratsu do you really wish to mess with her" He asked as he stood "The terms are as she has set take them or leave them either way we win"

The Sandaime started to sweat at the thought of having angered the Shikon maiden it was said that after her mate abandoned her for her preincarnation that was dead she had turned cold. Something inside of her had died being replaced by a cold person. Still the most pure soul out there and chosen of Amerteratsu but she was no longer the loving woman that had traveled with her companions all those years ago. "Yes we shall accept these terms um where do I sign" he asked.

"You don't. You drink of the blood oath it is unbreakable." She said as she sliced her own palm over a cup letting a little bit of her blood drip in the lifted her hand to Sesshomaru who gently licked the wound and then handed her his own hand to witch she did the same before allowing a golden glow to incase his hand healing the cut on his palm. She then reached for the Hokage's who pulled his hand out of her reach.

"Oh no you don't Sesshomaru can do mine your not touching me" he said. The next thing he knew his hand was over the cup and he had a knife in his palm. She yanked it out and watched for a couple of seconds before muttering two choice words ' Close jackass' she mumbled and suddenly his hand stopped bleeding.

"Insult me again old man and you will not see tomorrow do I make myself clear" She asked angrily. At his nod she grinned "Good now drink and repeat after me. I the Sandaime of Kohana swear to abide by the terms set By the Taishio clan and will respect their wishes"

"I the Sandaime of Kohana swears to abide by the terms set by the Taishio clan and will respect their wishes."

"Good. Now you Sesshomaru. I Sesshomaru Lord of the West and Head of the Taishio Clan swear to abide by the terms set by the Taishio clan and to not break these said terms"

"I Sesshomaru Lord of the West and Head of the Taishio Clan swear to abide by the terms set by the Taishio clan and to not break these said terms"

"I Kagome Lady of the West and Head of the Taishio clan swear to abide by the terms set by the Taishio clan and to not break said terms" Kagome said. "Now we are sworn we shall return in six years be ready to be taken by storm" she said as she walked out the door.

With Naruto and the others

"Come Naruto you are going to be my pup" the silver haired woman said.

"Who do you think you are barging over here and ordering me around what is this a cruel joke so that you can get me home and beat me or laugh at me and say that I was so stupid to believe that anyone would want a demon like me" he said ready to attack.

**'Kit she is a lady do not speak to her as such. The red haired boy is like you yet see how he clings to her. She is here to take care of you apologize now'** the fox in his head said.

**'Do not disrespect me as such pup. You are now mine and unless you really want your life to be complicated you will show some respect. Do I make myself clear pup? You will not disrespect your mother in such a fashion am I understood'** She said her eyes flashing red as she picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Yes Mam, I'm sorry" he whimpered baring his throat to the girl.

"Good come we meet my family and then we leave."

"For how long Mother" he asked still kind of shook up by the anger he saw in her face.

"Six years"

"May I say goodbye to my friend Kiba then please he is my packmate" he said looking up at her hopefully.

"Yes I will allow that." she said grinning at him before picking him up and flying towards the Inuzuka compound.

She arrived and knocked on the door only for it to be opened by a little boy who had spiky brown hair and two red triangles on his face. On his shoulder sat a white puppy who barked at her.

"Say your goodbye's pup we must be on our way soon" she said before she turned her attention `to the barking dog.

'Who are you woman why are you here' the dog barked from the boy's shoulder.

'Yumi and I are taking the pup with me. He is now my pup' She said before noticing the strange looks she was getting from Kiba and Naruto.

"You can understand Akamaru?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well yea I am a dog Beast like my father. She said laughing at their expressions. "Come on Naruto it's time to leave" she said turning towards the door.

"Wait a minute where are you taking my pack member" Kiba asked glaring at the woman in front of him.

"None of your concern pup he is my property now" she said

"The hell he is" Kiba said lunging at her only to be bopped in the head.

About five minutes later and twenty bumps on the head later she was getting frustrated. She pulled out her fan and flicked it open to the first gold spark she then brought it down and the boy was blown through a wall. She closed her fan and turned to walk off only to be stopped by a familure scent. _'There was no way'_ she thought.

In walked a man with black and silver hair two white dog ears on his head tipped with black and golden eyes. His eyes narrowed at the woman who had just attacked his son. "Who are you wench and why did you attack my son" She shook her head as she turned to face him completely.

"Where is your father" She asked not answering his questions.

"None of your concern wench answer me before I am forced to hurt you" he said not realizing that she was angry.

**'INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA GET YOUR REAR IN HERE NOW'** she yelled in a rage.

Soon a man in a red Kimono top came skidding in his white ears pinned to his head. Behind him stood a black haired human woman who was shivering at the killing intent coming from the woman in the center of the room.

"Gaara, Neji get Naruto and take him outside I'm about to kill my uncle" she said. The two boys scurried to obey rushing out the hole in the wall made by Kiba. "You better have a damn good reason to explain the reason you took off with your son and left mother. You better have a good reason why you chose the walking dead over the living. And above all you better have a good reason you abandoned your Pack and Alpha" she said glaring at him.

"Y-yy Yumi" he whimpered pulling back as she advanced on him.

"Mother is in town right now you have ten minutes to meet us at the village gates with your whole family from oldest son to youngest grandchild on the compound. The whole family better be there do I make myself clear Uncle" she asked as she poked him in the chest. "You better be ready to grovel because I don't think Mother or Father will be in a very forgiving mood" with that she walked out the door calling to the children. Kiba came stumbling in grumbling about disrespectful bitches.

"For the sake of Kami Kiba, Touji be on your best behavior when you meet these people. Your about to meet my Alpha" at this point he gulped. "For the sake of god don't just mind your P's and Q's you better mind your hole dang alphabet" he said as he herded the family into the clan's meeting room and sent up a howl to tell the others to get in there now.

Soon Kagome, Sesshomaru, Yumi, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto had met up at the village gates. Not long after Yumi showed up you could see a crowd coming up the road. Kagome froze as she recognized three of the auras. Sesshomaru turned around and glared at the coming group. Soon the whole group stopped in front of the family.

Inuyasha and kikyou where wearing their everyday clothing while the rest of the clan was wearing their best clothes. Touji stood beside his mate Tsume their son Kiba stood beside his father pouting at the blow he had received at the hands of his cousin from what he had gathered. Hana stood next to her brother. Beside them stood Inuyasha and kikyou twins Kina and Kaki their mates and their three children. Then there was Inuyasha and Kikyou's sons Morko, Kajinko, and Sejiksen plus their mates four children a piece and Morko's new born son. Beside them stood their sisters Kumi and Kuki.

"Kagome" he whimpered as she steeped up to him. She reared her hand back and infusing it with her miko abilities she slapped him as hard as she could. She then turned his head the other way by backhanding him.

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy" she said watching him be pummeled into the ground. "If you didn't have so many children that still needed you I would personally split your mates throat and destroy you. But I will not do that to your children. As such Inuyasha for kidnapping my son and withholding him from me for over twenty-nine years you and your children shall once again be under Sesshomaru's Authority and you and your children shall be relieved of all status you and all of your children will be deemed as slaves of the Taishio household until I, Sesshomaru, or our daughter deam you fit to once again be part of this clan. Touji, his mate and his children shall be the masters of the Inuzuka household and you shall serve them until we return and then we shall decide what to do with you."

"You can't do that only Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru's mate can order the enslavement of pack" Inuyasha said grinning as if he had won the argument. Kikyou was glaring at her reincarnation and all the children where shivering at the rage that was seen on the face of the woman in front of them.

"Do you actually think I sat around waiting for you to return to me. Two years after you left and I had recovered Sesshomaru and I mated I am now Lady of the west and Head of the Taishio clan" she said glaring at him as she turned to her son his mate and her grandpups. She looked at Kiba "What happened to you pup" she asked.

"That girl attacked me" he said looking at Yumi.

"You attacked me first I was just putting you in your place." Yumi said shrugging. "Mother and Father always told me to never allow a male to disrespect me. What do you call lunging at me trying to fight me over taking my son. I could have not allowed you to see him at all" she said grinning as she thumped the boy on the head gently getting a growl from his mother and sister.

"I'm sorry I just was taught that I would be alpha of the pack witch means I have to protect my pack members" Kiba said shivering at the memory of flying through a wall.

"You are not his alpha I am and when he returns I can guarantee that you will be submitting to him and his brothers. But for now we will let it slide. Take care of yourself pup your strong just like your cousin/aunt you'll be a good investment in his pack. Be on the lookout for others who would be a good investment for my sons I'm sure you'll find someone worthy" she knelt before him and nuzzled his face. Before she stood she whispered something in his ear that only her father and her mother heard. "Find him a worthy mate. One that will submit to his Authority but stand by his side when she needs to. Oh and you can't mate until we return. Neither can your sister or any of the clan Mother just enslaved. I leave you in charge of the younger generation. Grow into a fine ninja pup you are a sign of our Packs strength don't fail me pup" she said then stood turning to face her cousin/brother.

"Train your pup well Brother my pup will need strong pack members and he sees your son as his pack already. I'm leaving the safety of my son's pack in your hands don't fail me Brother. For Mother's son or not I WILL put you in your place quickly."

"What did you tell my son? You are not in charge of this pack and I will not tolerate some bitch trying to take over. You will never be my sister" he snarled stepping forward.

"You have been in the presence of your father to long pup. I would suggest asking your Sister's forgiveness before she blows you away with a single swing of her fan. She is as much my Daughter as you are my son and it will be she who takes over after her father not you" Kagome said turning to face him glaring at him for his crude remark about his sister.

"I will fight beside my mate as will our children. She can't beat a pack on her own." Tsume said standing beside her mate.

"Are you crazy mother I am not fighting her again. She makes the knocks I received from Inuyasha seem like flee bites that was nothing" Kiba said standing beside Naruto.

"Then you shall be punished as well" his father said going to swipe at Yumi while his daughter went for the pups.

"Ah ah ah your fight is with me not my pups" she said flicking open her fan to the second gold spark. With a sweep Hana and Tsume where pinned against a wall the wall crashing under the force of the wind. She then turned to her brother and swung a fist at him connecting with his jaw. Two times later his jaw was cracked and his face was bruised. She grinned wickedly "I believe I will try my favorite move" she said flicking it open to the third spark "Dance of Blades" she said swinging the fan with which the wind turned sharper than a knife and sliced him all over. Soon he stumbled to the ground. She sat down on his back and slapped him on the head with her fan. "Apologize" she said.

"I'm sorry sister I shall submit to your orders" he grunted out his pretty little ears pinned to his head. She grinned and patted him on the head gently and rubbed his puppy ears.

"Healing Breeze" she said as she swiped the fan once again only this time instead of a deadly force coming out a gentle breeze blew through the village healing the three people that she had attacked. "We will return in six years. Your pup better be ready" she said before she and her family walked out of the village.

A/N well that's the first chapter I'm going to go directly to when they return I might have a couple flash backs where they remember their training but for now we are going on with the good stuff.


	2. Return, The Acdemy's Test, &The Prophecy

Chapter two: Return, the academy's test and The Prophecy

The villagers stared at the three boys walked into the village followed by the two silver haired adults and a whole lot of black haired men and women followed behind them. In the center of the group were an orange haired boy and a little black haired girl.

The red haired boy stood beside his brothers his long red hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a black kimono top with red flames shooting across it. He had on a pair of black pants. He had a brown gourd strapped on his back and a sword hanging from his side. The boy's aqua colored eyes where closed as he walked breathing in the scents of the humans before him. He had a red tattoo on his forehead of the Kanji of love. His name was Gaara Subaka Taishio son of Yumi Inu-na-Taishio.

Beside him stood his brother. This boy had long brownish blue hair that he wore in down pulled into a high ponytail only in battle. His outfit consisted of a black kimono top with blue waves crashing around him. He wore a black pair of pants. He had two swords strapped to his back. One was fire red and the other was Ice blue. His lavender eyes where focused on watching everyone around him checking for danger to his pack members, his alpha, and his mother's pack. He had the caged bird seal on his forehead. His name was Neji Hyuuga Taishio son of Yumi Inu-na-Taishio.

Beside him stood his brother and his Alpha. This boy had long blonde hair in spikes over his forehead. His long hair was pulled into a long braid like his father to be. He had a large halberd resting on his shoulder the sheath strapped to his back. He had on a black kimono top had blue and red flames all across it. He had on a pair of black pants. He had a black piece of cloth tied around his forehead. He had three whiskers like marks on each cheek. His Blue eyes glowed eerily in the light. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Taishio son of Yumi Inu-na-Taishio Alpha of the new pack of Taishio's. Heir to his adopted mother's pack when she and her father died.

"Lets go tell the old man we are here" Naruto said a glint in his eyes. The whole pack groaned except for his brothers, mother, and Shippou his uncle. That look was well known by the pack as 'I'm about to pull a prank'

"Let's wait till after you pass the test and became a genin then we can play some pranks. First off lets go register the clan" she smiles at her son.

Soon the group was setting inside the Hokage's office. "Sign these papers and list everyone in the clan." Kagome sighed as she pulled out a pen and looked at her pack.

'Those of ANBU Status: Sesshomaru Taishio, Kagome Taishio, Yumi Taishio

'Those of Jounin status: Sango Taishio, Mirouku Taishio, Renkoutsu Taishio. Bankotsu Taishio, Suikotsu Taishio, Jukotsu Taishio, Mukotsu Taishio, Genkotsu Taishio, Kenkotsu Taishio, Tji Taishio, Shiro Taishio, Reji Taishi, Rego Taishio

'Those of Chunin Status: Kohaku Taishio, Rin Taishio, Shippou Taishio, Midiro Taishio

'Those of Genin Status: Naruto Taishio, Gaara Taishio, Neji Taishio, Kanna Taishio, Hakadoshi Taishio

Ninja academy status: Miko Taishio, Sphinx Taishio, Rashi Taishio, Akiko Taishio, Kaki Taishio, and Inari Taishio

Other: Inuzuka is a branch of the Taishio clan. Kagome Taishio, and Sango Taishio are pregnant'

"That should cover it we would like our genin to be put in the academy's test and we will be loyal to your village" she smiled at him as she stood up to leave grasping her belly gently rubbing it before looking up at her mate. Yumi stepped up beside her mother.

"The test is tomorrow for genin we will test the rest of you at a unknown time for Jounin status those of you who wish to be ANBU show back up here at six o'clock tonight." She nodded walking away followed by her pack.

"Yumi stay" he said. As the others walked away Yumi sat down.

"I saw your display of strength against the Inuzuka's before. Did you realize you stomped three ANBU on your own" he asked. "That is what we are looking for in an ANBU I would say that you pass to be an ANBU but we would like you to take on a Genin team. You see with your sons joining the academy we will need another sensei. Will you take on this responsibility" he asked.

"I will HOkage but I will not take on a bunch of sniveling brats they better be ready to actually train. I would suggest putting Naruto, Gaara, and Neji on the same team they work well together. Taishio's work best with Taishio's. Hakodashi and Kanna only listen to one of the ones from the main Taishio family such as Myself Sesshomaru Kagome Gaara, Naruto, or Neji so one of us would have to be put on a team with them if you wish to keep them from killing someone. I think that is it." she said.

"Report to the Hokage's office tomorrow to know what team you have and then meet your team at the academy the next day." He said as he dismissed her.

The next day at the ninja academy

Naruto walked in followed by his mini pack. Gaara and Neji flanked him one on each side. Kanna and Hakadoshi walked behind them a little behind. "Hakadoshi, Kanna sit there me and the boys are going up to meet an old pack member. Do NOT start a fight am I understood" he said looking the two white haired children in the eyes.

"Yes sir" they both replied quietly and sat down. Naruto continued up the steps and stopped in front of Kiba who had Akamaru on his head. Beside him sat a blue haired girl with eyes like Neji's. The only seat left was the one beside a emo looking boy with a duck butt hairdo. Shaking his head he told Gaara and Neji to sit next to the Blonde haired girl and blue haired girl. Noticing the frantic look Neji shot him he pointed him to the seat beside the blonde. He then sat down beside Emo boy and turned in his desk to face Kiba.

"Well hello Kibble" he said sweetly grinning when Kiba's head shot up and he growled at him before he recognized the scent.

"Naruto" he asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh Kiba. I missed you bro" he said slapping him on the back. He then turned his head to the girl beside Kiba. "Well who is this hot young woman Kiba? I so do hope you didn't mate her" he said grinning at her flashing her a smile showing her his fangs.

"Of course not I would never touch your intended do I look stupid to you" he asked causing her to eep. "This is Hinata Hyuuga heir to the Hyuuga clan" he said.

"I see mother was right you where looking for a mate for me. I hope she isn't to bossy. I would hate to have to put her in her place. He said as he leaned in close sniffing her gently. "A pure one. You don't find many of those left. My angel" he said his eyes flashing red.

"Hey now Hinata is not a possession and you do not put a female in her place what were you raised by demons" a boy behind Naruto said. He was a Pineapple head and looked very lazy.

"Why yes I was I'm glad you noticed. Care to pet my tail Angel" he asked pulling his fluffy blonde tail off his shoulder and placed it in her hands. Hinata turned ten shades of red but gladly petted the fluffy appendage. She had wanted to pet it for some time now since he had walked in the door. "A Beast notices his mate the second he meets her. You humans just call us demons because we are stronger than you. If it wasn't for us more of you would be dead. Now as for putting her in her place it's a dog beast thing very few females are considered strong enough to be equal to their mate. Just because we want a submissive mate does not mean we treat them badly. They are our equals in many ways just not when it comes to power. We protect our mates and our mates take care of us." He sighed and took a breath.

"The only females to ever be considered stronger than a a male of the Taishio clan is my Mother Yumi Taishio Inu-na-Taishio heir to the west, and Kagome Taishio Shikon Maiden and Chosen of Amerteratsu. As such few make themselves that strong. My mother was raised by her Father to be heartless and kill any who got in her way. She was raised by Kagome her mother to fight and never back down. Never submit to a male and always have the upper hand. In a Pack you are born to Power. My mother had more than any of the children of the other cardinal lords children. She was raised by the strongest lord and the Strongest Priestess to ever walk the planet. My mate will be respected and loved if I were like you humans then she would have to worry." he said before getting cut off by a screeching Pink haired banshee yelling at him.

"Get out of my seat Baka this is my Sasuke-kun's love's seat and I'm his love." She said screaming at the top of her lungs. Naruto glared at her before turning his attention back to the Pineapple head.

"Now she is one bitch I would LOVE to put in her place" he said.

"I SAID MOVE BAKA"

"If you do not stop yelling I will break you" he said calmly.

"My Sasuke-kun will beat you before you touch me" she said smugly.

"What's so special about the emo? He doesn't have that strong an aura. My unborn uncle could beat him from the stomach of his mother" Naruto said. When he said that every girl except for the blue haired girl glared at him. She hit him angrily only to see his eyes flash red.

"Shit" Gaara, Neji, Hakadoshi, and Kanna all said at the same time. Before lunging at him and grabbing him.

"Mother said we were not allowed to kill anyone today you know that." Gaara said his eyes glaring at the pink haired girl who dared hit his Alpha.

"Mother said nothing about ripping off a arm or leg" Naruto growled but stopped struggling. "Your day will come bitch I will make sure of it" he said before turning back to his mate. "Meet me after the test at the new Taishio compound. I want to show you to my mother let her know that my pack mate followed her orders" he then grinned as he leaned in and whispered in her ear "and I want to have a nice little date with my little angel. I do believe you belong to me now. Don't let me catch another man on you. It will not be pretty." he said before pulling away as the teacher walked in and shouted for everyone to be seated.

"Now we have some new students that will be taking the test with you. How about you all come up here and introduce yourselves." Naruto sighed as he got up followed by his brothers.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Taishio you all know me. You know the boy you used to treat like dirt. Well anyway I'm son to Yumi Taishio Inu-na-Taishio daughter of Sesshomaru Inu-no-Taishio and Kagura Spider adopted Daughter of Kagome Higerashi Taishio Miko-na-Taishio Priestess of the Shikon Jewel and Chosen of Amerteratsu. I am Heir to the west after my mother and Grandfather pass it on. Oh and if any of you males lay a hand on my mate Hinata I will personally remove your male parts along with your hand" He grinned showing his fangs as he flashed his mate to be a smile.

"I'm Gaara Subaka Taishio son of Yumi Taishio daughter of Sesshomaru and Kagome Taishio. I am Naruto's second in command and anyone who messes with him messes with me" he said flashing a disturbing grin showing fangs while he flipped his tail over his shoulder.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga Taishio son of Yumi Taishio daughter of Sesshomaru Taishio and Kagome Taishio. I am Naruto's Third in command and if you mess with my brothers you mess with me" he said flashing his fangs with a grin.

"Hakadoshi Spider Taishio no father no mother alive adopted clan mate of the Taishio clan subordinate to Naruto Taishio. Don't mess with my pack. I will fight for them with my life." he said glaring at everyone.

"Kanna Spider Taishio sister to Hakadoshi no parents and clan mate of the Taishio. Don't mess with my Alpha I will tear you apart" she said turning her head away from the class.

"How about telling us something about yourselves" Iruka said.

"Let's see I love Ramen, Sparring, my brothers, my mother, my grandparents, my pack, and my mate. My pack consists of myself as Alpha, Gaara as beta, Neji as gamma, Kiba, Hakadoshi, Kanna, and Hinata. Oh I love my partner as well" Naruto said before motioning for Gaara to speak.

"I love my brothers, my mother, my grandparents, my pack, my partner and training" Gaara said grinning

"I love my brothers, my mother, my grandparents, my pack, my partner and training with my pack" Neji said.

"I love my sister, my partner and fighting I respect my Alpha and the alpha of the clan." Hakadoshi said

"I love my brother, my partner and stealing souls I respect my alpha and the alpha of the Taishio clan." Kanna said

"Um take a seat" Iruka said kind of confused. As the children took a seat he spoke. "We shall start the test the written part begins once the papers are passed out no cheating." He watched as many of the students moaned and groaned. He noticed that the new students didn't flinch.

Nobody was close enough to see that Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Hakadoshi, and Kanna's eyes all turned red and their fangs elongated. **'Does everybody hear me'** Naruto asked?

Kiba and Hinata looked shocked that they could hear each other. 'How is this possible' Hinata thought.

**'You are a part of this pack that means that when we use pack thought speak you can hear us. Now quite looking suspicious and write down the answers. One A. Two C, Three B. Four and five C'** and so the thoughts were sent to and from the pack members. Soon they all finished their tests and lay down their heads. An hour and ten minutes after the test started everyone finished and the test was turned in.

"Go out for lunch we will grade your tests while you are at lunch." Iruka said grinning at them encouragingly.

"Taishio pack meet up at the swings after you find lunch" Naruto said as he walked off followed by Hinata.

"You can come to my house and eat lunch with me Father won't mind. He wouldn't dare anger a Lord" she said twiddling her thumbs.

"You hear that guys my Mate already knows how to take care of her mate and pack" with that he flung an arm around her pulling her close to his side his tail wrapped around her waist. "Better watch it Angel I might want desert" he said grinning at her foxily.

"Eep" she squeaked as she turned ten shades of red.

"Well lead the way." Naruto said his pack including Kiba following close behind well all except for Neji. "Come on Neji they won't lay a hand on you as long as I am in the same Facility. Not if they want to live" with a grunt Neji started to follow the pack.

"Your late daughter and who is this male holding you. I do hope you haven't done got knocked up like a slut" her father said his eyes glaring at the boy holding his daughter.

"Watch it human don't talk about my mate like that. I'm quite fond of her. And as for who I am I would be Naruto Uzumaki Taishio son of Yumi Taishio Princess of the West. And your daughter offered to provide lunch for her mate and his pack"

"So you think you can claim my daughter demon your wrong. She will not be mating anything that is so unholy" he said glaring at Naruto.

"My Grandmother is the Priestess of the Shikon Jewel and Chosen of Amerteratsu do you really think I'm unholy. Your daughter will be my mate and bare my children. Now show some respect before you start a war between the Hyuuga's and the Taishio's. My Grandfather will not stand for something being withheld from his pack. Now apologize" Naruto said his eyes where now red his fangs large his claws sharp and his marks showed on his face. The pack behind him was ready to attack at the orders of their alpha.

"The Shikon Miko was mated to Inuyasha Taishio not Sesshomaru Taishio" Hiashi said.

**"That was twenty nine years ago. I'm also sure you know that Inuyasha stole their son and ran off with the dead Priestess Kikyou. You also know that the Miko grew angry and killed many demons and Halflings in her search for her son. Two years after the thieving Kagome met his older brother. Sesshomaru showed her that not all men deserved to die and that he loved her. They mated and she raised Sesshomaru's four year old daughter as her own. Soon she was gentle and caring again but she never again was as forgiving as she had been. Now do you really want to tick off my family they aren't known for their forgiving qualities?"** Naruto said pulling his mate close to his side his claws pierced her arm and she whimpered out in pain.

Naruto's head turned at the sound of his mate's pained whimper. He removed his claws and gently lifted her arm to his mouth. He removed the sleeve and gently licked the wound causing it to close. '**Sorry mate I was angry I didn't mean to hurt you forgive me'** he asked his eyes looking at her.

"Of course" she said smiling gently. Her father sighed and stepped aside opening the door to let the group in. If the boy had wanted he could have hurt his daughter worse than he had. If what the boy said was true then it would be a good idea to mate the two. Because the Taishio's were said to be the strongest clan in the lands.

Hinata sat to making Ramen for the boys and Oden for herself and Kanna "There is no way you can want Ramen as much as them. That is not a women's meal" she said with a grin. As the group sat down to eat she looked up in surprise when Naruto snatched her bowl out of her hands. "Hey I was going to eat that" she said angrily forgetting for a moment she was talking to her mate.

"Uhuh and now you're not go get something actually filling we have the rest of the test after lunch and you are not going to pass out from lack of nutrition. I will not have my mate getting sick because she doesn't eat. Now you can eat or I can feed you your choice" Naruto said letting her tone slip for the moment.

"I will eat whatever I want to now give me back my lunch" She said angrily glaring at him. Neji and Gaara raised an Eyebrow. Kiba hit his head he had seen what happened when his mother said that to his father it hadn't been pretty. Kanna and Hakadoshi shook their heads and watched to see how their alpha would react.

"I suggest you do as I say mate. I am not in the mood to argue. Now as for the attitude well I can think of a couple ways you can make it up to me" he said grinning at her.

"I am not making anything up to you dag burn it give me my lunch" she said reaching for it. Naruto raised an Eyebrow before motioning for Neji and Gaara to grab her. Kiba closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. Kanna and Hakadoshi sighed and went to stop the father from intervening.

"This is a pack thing he will handle it just as you would if one of your clan disrespected you. Do not intervene" Kanna said.

"Hinata please do not make me punish you on our first day. Apologize and I will let it slide this time" he said stepping up to face her. When she glared at him and refused to open her mouth he sighed. "So be it. I do love you though mate" he said as he raised his hand and brought it down on her face causing her to cry out. He then raised it again as if to strike her again and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry I'll be good" she whimpered. He lowered his hand and touched her cheek where he had hit her tenderly.

"Please don't make me do that again" he said kissing her cheek gently before telling the guys to let her go. "Now eat something we still have to get back to the academy." He smiled at her gently pulling her close to his side and wrapped his tail around her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ointment that he rubbed on her cheek. "Your cheek will bruise if I don't" he said before he kissed her tenderly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry I hated to do that but I can't allow someone to undermine my authority. But I still love you" he said before offering her his lunch.

She sighed in defeat and ate the ramen. Naruto grabbed a chunk of meat out of Hakadoshi's bowl and ate it "Hm you're a good cook Angel. You'll have to cook for me again sometime when I can actually enjoy it" the pack left started to walk to the academy when Naruto picked her up and placed her on his back wrapping his tail around her to keep her from falling off.

When they got back Iruka told them they would be continuing with the test but first they would tell who passed the written exam. "Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Taishio, Neji Taishio, Naruto Taishio, Hakadoshi Taishio, Kanna Taishio, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga 100%. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Ichi, Sakura Haruna, and Choji Achimi 90% everyone else made below a forty that is ridicules class"

"Yay Sasuke-kun you passed you are so cool you're the best of our class." Sakura cried out hearts as eyes.

"Shut it Banshee we need to hear" Naruto said.

"Anyway the next part of our test is the Substitution jutsu, any clone jutsu, and the transformation jutsu, and one jutsu of your choice" Iruka said "First up Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke did all of the required jutsus no problem then he made the sign for the grand fireball jutsu and blew. A fireball headed straight for Hinata and Kiba who were standing towards the back of the room.

"Grand Waterfall Jutsu" Naruto called out his technique catching the fireball before it could touch either of his pack members. When the steam cleared you could see Kiba using his body to protect Hinata. "Thank you Kiba but it wasn't needed Did you really think I would let either of you get hurt you are my pack. It's my job as Alpha to protect you. And you how dare you attach my pack let alone my mate I ought to castrate you for that" Naruto said angrily looking at Sasuke.

"Tsh dobe it doesn't matter that weakling isn't worth anyone's time" Sasuke said silently fuming that he had quenched his fireball without breaking a sweat.

"Oooooooo just let me at him let me at him" Naruto said itching to stick his sharp claws across that pretty little throat.

"Um you pass this section go sit down Sasuke. Naruto Taishio" Naruto grinned and sliced his hand on a blade. he threw his hand out letting the blood sprinkle in eight different places. Then with a grin he flicked his wrist causing eight Naruto's to pop up from the blood spots.

"Blood clones" Naruto said before grinning and looking at each clone "Transform" he said and each clone transformed into a different person. One clone looked like Hinata, another like Shippou, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Yumi, Kanna, and Hakadoshi. The real Naruto turned into a perfect version of a naked blonde haired girl with wisps of smoke covering her vital areas. The teachers flew back with a nose bleed as did all of the male population except for his pack who had all seen this jutsu again and again. He turned around and grinned sheepishly "Didn't know there was so many perverts in this class" he said grinning only to get thumped in the head by his mate.

"Pervert" she grumbled as she walked away only to be pulled back into his now masculine chest.

"Na I'm just a prankster I'm only a pervert for you" he said pressing his lips to her neck where he would mark her when he got the chance. "Mine" he growled out licking his lips before turning her to face him. "All mine" he said pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first before she kissed him back. That is what the teachers woke up to and groaned. He sighed before releasing her. "I do believe you will make a good mate as long as you remember your place is under me" he said grinning causing her to blush and his brothers to hit their heads. Kanna turned red and Hakadoshi looked at his sister and mumbled that he was glad she wasn't his mate.

"Not like that dang perverts though that is her place as well" he said as he turned and helped Iruka to his feet. He then was over on top of a desk and chouji's bag of chips was on the desk.

"You pass" Iruka mumbled before turning to Hinata.

Hinata grinned and did every one of the jutsu's and then activated her eyes. "I will need a volunteer who doesn't mind getting their tenkotsu points shut off" she said when no one else volunteered Naruto stood up.

"I'll do it. I want to see how well my little Angel can fight. This is a onetime hit me thing next time you will get punished" he said as he stood before her. She nodded before hitting him in every point she could. He grinned at the force of each hit and stumbled a little when the last one was closed. "I'm glad you avoided the vital organs I would hate to have to heal those" he said before everyone in the room froze. The adults all knew that aura it was the aura of the fox. Naruto grinned as he sent a huge amount of chakra through his body bursting every tenkotsu point back open. It looked like the boy was covered in fire when they looked at him. You could see a red fox with nine tails appear in the image of chakra. The image was enough to scare everyone in the room except for his pack.

"Show off" Gaara muttered shaking his head.

"You know as well as I do that that amount of chakra was nothing compared to what I actually have. And as for her welllllllll she wanted to scare everyone a little you know as well as I do that kitsune's are tricksters. She is just like her father" he said with a grin. Before he sat down next up was Kiba who had a hard time with the transformation jutsu but still passed when he showed off his beast mimicry jutsu. Kanna was next and she passed all the jutsu's quickly then reached for her mirror. "You are not going to steal anyone's soul today Kanna choose a different move" Naruto said glaring at her.

"Fine" she grumbled before pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the door she had it split into twenty kunai. "Happy now Naruto" she said looking at him.

"Don't get smart girl. You know Kagome said to not kill anyone today. And if I remember correctly she said you are not allowed to steal the soul of anyone in this village unless they are from another village or wish the village, you, or your pack harm" he said.

Next up was Gaara who passed by using the sand clone and sand engulfing on Sasuke. Naruto had to intervene yet again. Neji showed off the same jutsu as Hinata on Naruto who once again burst open his tenkotsu points. Then Hakadoshi used a senbon version of his sister's jutsu and then Shino, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru showed off their jutsus.

"Well everyone has passed this part now for the taijutsu part of the exam. These will be your sparring partners for the test. First up Sakura Neji, Shikamaru Hakadoshi, Kiba Gaara, Kanna Ino, Hinata Choji, Shino Naruto and then Naruto and Sasuke. Any jutsu get you disqualified" He said

Neji had Sakura down in no time flat after only throwing one punch. Shikamaru and Hakadoshi went at it for over an hour before Hakadoshi had Shikamaru on the ground exhausted from all the running around and dodging attacks. Gaara beat Kiba hands down after causing his little dog to go running away. Kanna nicked Ino with her kunai and Ino passed out turned out Kanna had used a Poison Kunai witch got her yelled at by Naruto. Hinata got pumbled by Chouji and his huge fists. Shino and Naruto went at it for a while before Naruto got tired of fooling with him and pinned him to a wall outside the ring using a kunai. Then he and Sasuke started.

At first the two circled each other and Naruto waited. If he learned anything from the training he received from Yumi it was to let the enemy attack first. Only play the idiot when testing strength. Soon he was taunting Sasuke. "What can you only attack females" when that didn't work he grinned and decided to use the one thing he knew would set him off. After all when Raven told him about how his little brother wanted to kill him and would never have the strength to take on him if he held on the anger that he had. "What the brother of the great Itatchi Uchiha to weak to even attempt to beat a demon pup. Your brother would be ashamed of how weak you are. He left you alive in hopes you could defeat the man who actually killed the Uchiha clan but you are too weak to even face me. The man you will face in a attempt to gain acceptance into the village after you betray it will be much stronger than I at my current state." Suddenly Naruto's eyes flashed silver and his body started floating as the wind whipped around the field.

A old voice full of wisdom spoke through the young pup. "You shall make attempt after attempt on the life of the Raven. Until finally the Raven is dead. You walk away never turning back only to find that he that you killed is not dead. Enraged at the betrayal of the crow the fox and the dogs shall hunt. In time the crow will realize his mistake of going to a snake. By then the turn will be too late. The snake shall revive the spider and all will fall. Fire destroyed by water and Sand destroyed by grass unless the fox the bird and the raccoon can find a way to revive those lost long ago to the hatred of man. As the Crow fights to find acceptance he will realize it is to late. Shadow, mind, and body will try and revive the fox when he is felled by the snake and spider. Suddenly the fox, the bird, and the raccoon who all fell in attempt to save the land will receive the gifts that they alone where chosen to hold. The spider upon enslaving the crow will try and take the body of the fox. Unable to absorb a divine being the Spider will fall. Crow now free shall die in a attempt to right his first mistake. Upon the death of the crow the snake will lose his power allowing the fox, the bird, and the raccoon a chance to attack. After the end of the battle the fox will ask one last favor of the one he called pack. Upon the death of the great dog the chosen will lose herself in her despair to be brought out only by the return of a Raven. The crow and the Raven will fight one last time only to be stopped by the fox of the West. No longer a pup he must make the choice that was only his to make. When the choice is made the world will change and the fox will fall into a slumber. The angel will be taken captive by the underdog of the choice of the fox. When the angel calls out near death the fox will return only to slaughter those who he had once spared. The crow will return but forgiveness rests on the shoulders of the one he betrayed the most. Only when the crow and the fox have made amends can the fire be restored." As Naruto floated to the floor again the silver fled from his eyes.

He grunted as he hit the ground and collapsed. Ignoring Iruka Gaara and Neji rushed to him. Gaara picked him up gently rubbing a circle on his head where the black cloth rested. He sent a burst of green chakra through his hand into Naruto's body. "Naruto" a voice whispered through the wind. Everyone in the academy froze as a red and black fox with so many tails they couldn't count stood before Naruto. The fox started to shrink and before them stood a Orange haired man with a kohana headband on his head. His spikey orange hair covered his eyes but when he lifted his head you could see emerald green eyes staring at them. "Who did this" The man asked his eyes flashing.

"Nobody did this to Naruto Shippou-kun. He just foretold a prophecy that I would bet my left ass cheek that will come true. The one who spoke through him was Inu. It wouldn't be the first time that Inu used Naruto to warn us of something to come. But what he said is very disturbing we must report this to Sesshomaru-sama immediately. The training regimen for the pack must be upped. And Kagome-Sama isn't going to like this but we are going to need Inuyasha and Kikyou at least for this threat. Neji, Kanna, Hakadoshi have completed their test so I'm going to send them back with you. We will meet you at the Taishio compound. Tell Rin-chan to get ready to heal Naruto his chakra has been depleted completely in his attempt to keep Inu's chakra from lashing out at the Bystanders. His reserves are so low that even Kyuu is having a hard time keeping him alive. His beast's chakra was depleted until his own beast went into a slumber to regain his strength. He is in a critical condition he used his chakra to hold in the massive chakra amounts that Inu was releasing. He started using his youki and Reiki to power the shield he was using to protect the village. We must heal him before he goes into a coma." Gaara said looking at Shippou.

"If my Daughter is having a hard time keeping him alive we have to do something. Does anybody know a chakra transfer jutsu" Shippou asked.

"He has to complete the test or he will fail the exam and have to take it over again next year. Now is he capable of fighting or not" Mizuki asked a evil glint in his eyes.

"Put me down Gaara" Naruto said as he wearily opened one eye. "We will fight but he will be facing my true form. By the rules of the test as long as I use no jutsu I can fight in any form I choose. To continue this fight I will have to use my true form" Naruto stumbled as he stood.

"As long as you use no jutsu then that is fine" Iruka said. Personally he wanted to tall Naruto to rest and come back tomorrow he looked like he was about to die.

With a grunt he closed his eyes and focused on the form of his beast. Suddenly a white light encased the boy then a red and purple aura surrounded him. When the light died down a Yellow dog fox stood in the center where Naruto stood before. The yellow fox had black tipped ears and a blue crescent moon in the center of its forehead. It had a single purple strip on each cheek and a black stripe on each of his three tails. His eyes where blood red and the pupils where split. His fangs where sticking out of his mouth with a green poison dripping from his jaws.

The aura he was putting off was enough to freeze everyone that was human in their tracks. He growled a low growl and raised his paw into the air and brought it down on Sasuke. Who finally was able to move and dodged just in time to avoid getting squished. The Fox struck out with a tail wrapping it around Sasuke and throwing him across the ring. Sasuke crashed into the wall taking the wall with him. With a growl Naruto pounced on Sasuke pinning him to the ground. **'This match is over'** he said as he closed his eyes. When he said that he shrunk back to his normal form which had a long red gash on his chest. His body collapsed to the ground. Gaara picked him up before glancing at his halberd.

"Ummmmmmm" he mumbled before laughing as Sasuke actually tried to lift it. "Hey duck butt that halberd probably weighs more than Chouji, and his mother, and father. That halberd ways over five thousand pounds that thing could break your bones if you drop it." Gaara said as he looked over at Shippou. "Did you happen to bring Sango, Kohaku, Tji, Taki, or Saki with you when came in from wherever you and your team where?"

"No but Kohaku is right behind me. Rin left to inform the Hokage about the success of our mission. I sensed Inu's chakra fighting Naruto's and felt Naruto's chakra hit rock bottom. So I took off Kohaku will be here in five, four, three, two..." right as he hit one a black haired boy came skidding into the clearing.

He had short black hair that was a little spiky but flat and lifeless compared to Naruto's. He had on a black leather looking outfit with yellow topaz shoulder. Waist, knee, elbow and shin pieces tied with a green ribbon. He had a kohana headband tied around his neck. He had dark brown eyes that shone and he had a scythe attached to a chain wrapped around his waist. You couldn't see his lower face because he had a silver mask on his face.

"What's wrong with Naruto-Sama" the boy asked as he knelt down and placed a hand on his forehead where the black cloth rested.

"Kohaku gather Katon Kitsune. We must return to the compound immediately. Unfortunately only your family, Mother, Father, Grandfather an Grandmother can lift Katon Kitsune." Gaara said as he looked at Kohaku who removed his silver mask making all the girls except Hinata, and Kanna to swoon and start drooling.

Kohaku grimaced at the state Naruto was in. "With pleasure, Iruka-san, Mizuki-san we will be taking Naruto with us. Please send word if they are needed" Kohaku grabbed the Halberd with one hand and placed it on his shoulder and started walking off.

The group reached a large compound with a large metal gate that had a blue crescent moon that worked as a lock on the gate. Gaara stepped forward and placed his hand on the moon sending a burst of chakra through the lock witch then popped open and they could walk in. Gaara lay Naruto down on the mat in his room before turning around and walking out to find Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru=Sama Kagome-Sama it's Naruto he received a prophecy from Inu-kami, he is now in critical condition we need a healer to tend to him immediately." Kagome dropped the knife she was holding from where she was chopping vegetables for dinner. She rushed past Sesshomaru who hadn't even had time to turn around yet.

"What exactly was the prophecy Gaara" Sesshomaru asked as he walked behind his mate to the room where Naruto was resting.

So Gaara told him everything that happened with Naruto. When he had relayed the whole message Sesshomaru sat beside his mate who was pushing a small tendril of her own Reiki and her chakra into him. When Rin finally showed up she skidded into the room and started to push a large amount of Chakra and Youki into the boy. By the time they had him stable Sesshomaru had figured out the Prophecy and wrote it down so that it read like this.

You shall make attempt after attempt on the life of the Raven [Itatchi]. Until finally the Raven [Itatchi] is dead. You walk away never turning back only to find that he that you killed is not dead. Enraged at the betrayal of the crow [Sasuke] the fox [Naruto] and the dogs [Taishio's/Inuzuka] shall hunt. In time the crow [Sasuke] will realize his mistake of going to a snake [?}. By then the turn will be too late. The snake [?} shall revive the spider [Naraku] and all will fall. Fire[Kohana/Leaf] destroyed by water[Kumi/mist] and Wind[Suna/Sand] destroyed by grass[?] unless the fox[Naruto] the bird[Neji] and the raccoon[Gaara] can find a way to revive those lost long ago to the hatred of man[The Angels]. As the Crow [Sasuke] fights to find acceptance he will realize it is too late. Shadow [Nara], mind [Yamanaka], and body [Amanichi] will try and revive the fox [Naruto] when he is felled by the snake [?] and spider [Naraku]. Suddenly the fox [Naruto], the bird [Neji], and the raccoon [Gaara] who all fell in attempt to save the land will receive the gifts that they alone where chosen to hold [?]. The spider [Naraku] upon enslaving the crow [Sasuke] will try and take the body of the fox [Naruto]. Unable to absorb a divine being the Spider [Naraku] will fall. Crow [Sasuke] now free shall die in a attempt to right his first mistake. Upon the death of the crow [Sasuke] the snake[?] will lose his power allowing the fox[Naruto], the bird[Neji], and the raccoon[Gaara] a chance to attack. After the end of the battle the fox [Naruto] will ask one last favor of the one he called pack [?]. Upon the death of the great dog [Sesshomaru] the chosen [Kagome] will lose herself in her despair to be brought out only by the return of a Raven [Itatchi]. The crow [Sasuke] and the Raven [Itatchi] will fight one last time only to be stopped by the fox [Naruto] of the West. No longer a pup he must make the choice that was only his to make. When the choice is made the world will change and the fox [Naruto] will fall into a slumber. The angel [Hinata] will be taken captive by the underdog of the choice of the fox [Naruto]. When the angel [Hinata] calls out near death the fox[Naruto] will return only to slaughter those who he had once spared. The crow [Sasuke] will return but forgiveness rests on the shoulders of the one he betrayed the most. Only when the crow [Sasuke] and the fox [Naruto] have made amends can the fire be restored.

Sesshomaru looked at the paper where he had wrote the prophecy down and sighed. "The good news is we only have one piece we don't know and I'm sure we can figure out with a enough effort. The bad news Naraku is coming back and from the looks of this prophecy won't die as easy as he did last time and he wasn't all that easy to beat the first time. Looks like we will have to increase the training and the guards around the compound. We will also have to recruit Inuyasha again. On top of all that we have to make sure nothing happens to the women of the pack who are pregnant" Sesshomaru said seeming to take the news that he was going to die quite well if you ask me.

Kagome sighed as she turned to Gaara and Neji "looks like you get to train with Sango... again. Yumi will help you with your weight training since Sango seriously shouldn't be lifting. Now I'm going to bed if you need me do me a favor and don't wake me up" she said as she shuffled on up to bed.

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter and can follow all the confusing parts well I'm going to post this even though I didn't get any reviews


	3. Teams, True Test, & Final Puzzle Piece

Chapter three Teams, True test, and Final piece of the puzzle

It was the next day and all of the graduates where sitting in the room waiting for Iruka and Mizuki to show up. The Hokage walked in and started to speak. "Iruka will not be here today you see he is in the hospital. With the help of one of our ANBU Iruka captured a traitor. The traitor would have been Mizuki and the ANBU kind of went over board on capturing him" he said a sweet drop on his head. Naruto was leaning against the wall his eyes closed and high fived his brothers when this was mentioned. "Anyway as for teams Team Six will be Gaara Taishio, Hakadoshi Taishio, and Kanna Taishio your Jounin Sensei will be Yumi Taishio. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Uzumaki your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Haykte" the temperature suddenly dropped fifty degrees in the room making many people in the class wonder if Hell had frozen over.

"Old man this had **better** be a joke. I don't care who else you put me with but I can guarantee that if you put **me** with** both the Uchiha AND the HARANORO** you can be **certain** they will die a **VERY** slow **AND painful** death. I'm already to rip the banshee's head off and the Uchiha come on you know very well that Uchiha's pride is to much to take help from another especially someone he thinks is beneath him. On top of that he will try to be the Alpha or boss in your ningen terms and we Taishio's especially one who is raised as a alpha will not submit to just anyone. So if you think you're going to put me on a team with a idiot and a fan girl your sadly mistaken." Naruto said as he stood up from his seat taking a menacing step forward.

"Taishio it would be best for you to get along with your team and get over it." The Hokage said trying to not be fazed by Naruto's massive KI[killer intent you ninny]

"Hokage-_sama_ I will advice you to switch teams if your precious Uchiha means anything to this village because you think my grandmother is scary when angry then you don't want to see me angry because where she holds her temper quite well I on the other hand have a habit of ripping body parts off" he said.

"DEAL with it Taishio and sit down. Team eight will be Shino Aubrame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuki. Team nine is still in play from last year but Neji Taishio will be joining them your sensei is Maito Gai. And team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akachi your sensei will be Asuma Sarbota. May all of you have a wonderful career" he said as he walked out the door. Yumi was the first person to show up.

"What teams did the rest of you get?" she asked as she gathered her team.

"Well I have Maito Gai as a sensei" Neji said shuddering.

"I swear if you come home wearing anything that resembles a green spandex and a bowl hair cut I will cut you apart and reassemble you. Do I make myself clear" she said shuddering at the memory of the Green beast of the Leaf.

"Mother if I come in wearing that I will personally remove my male part and never have children" he said as he shuddered at the thought of looking like gai.

"I got the Uchiha, and Banshee as teammates on top of that I got the Cyclops as a sensei you've got to be kidding me how on god's green earth am I going to get strong enough to fight Naraku and whoever that damn snake is" Naruto said his eyes flashing red.

"If you ever need to train you can find us. Don't start being a pervert like that man either or I will kill you myself" she said as she walked out the room.

two hours fifty-nine minutes and twenty seconds later

Naruto was resting against the wall his eyes closed but his hand was on his halberd. His frustration level was huge and growing. The banshee was screeching at the Uchiha. While the Uchiha was leaning against the wall and ignoring the Banshee. The door creaked open. When his head peeped in he had a halberd pressed against his throat. "Being late is a good way to get killed in real life Haykte" Naruto said as he removed his halberds from Kakashi's throat.

"Um my first impression of all of you is... I hate you meet me on the roof" he said disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Naruto followed suit disappearing in a swirl of fire leaving the other two to take the stairs.

"Well since we are all here why don't we introduce ourselves? You know our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and other things." Kakashi said.

"Well sensei why don't you go first so we know how to do it" Sakura said.

_'Are you kidding me she doesn't know how to introduce herself? What is she a retard'_ Naruto thought.

"Well my name is Kakashi Haykte, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes aren't your business either, my dreams um I'm not sure and my hobbies are my books. Next you pinky" he said.

o.o' _'All we learned was his name'_ they all thought.

"My name is Sakura Haranoro. I like" glances at Sasuke, "My dream is to be a certain someones wife" glances at Sasuke and giggled. "My hobbies are..." looks at Sasuke. "My Dislikes are Naruto" she said glaring at Naruto.

_'Great a fan girl'_ Kakashi thought. "Your next Dark and Brooding" Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes, my dislikes are many, My dream is to kill a certain someone and restore my clan. I have no hobbies" Sasuke said

_'He's a brooder but he is an Uchiha so he needs to be taught.'_ Kakashi thought sweet dropping. "Your next Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Taishio. My likes are Ramen, , my mother, my brothers, my pack, my partner, The Taishio clan, Training, and my Mate. My dislikes are Fan girls, Idiots, Emo's who think that they are invincible, Perverts, Green Spandex, bowl haircuts, bushy eyebrows, the fourth Hokage, Those blasted brats who think they are more powerful than me just because they where actually born to a cardinal lords family and not adopted, a lot of humans, moths, cats though there are a few I like, Inuzuka's except for my pack mate Kiba and his father, sister, maybe his mother, rats, I have many others but that would be the main ones. My hobbies are sparring, eating ramen, training, spending time with my family and hitting my father over the head with my halberds. My Dream is to rule the West like my grandfather and mother. I also want to become the best ninja so that when I die I can beat the hell out of the fourth." Naruto said causing his team to flinch against the wall.

_'Great a demon who wants to kill the fourth someone hates me'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the blonde fox. "Good we will meet at training ground seven for the final genin test. And don't eat breakfeast you'll just throw it up." he said about to shunshin away when Naruto cut him off.

"Good lord what do you expect a miracle. You know as well as I do that getting this team to work together would take a act of Kami itself and I hate to tell you but she is a little busy right now I think Amerteratsu is on vacation and the Shinigami is still trying to get over the indigestion he received from eating that blasted hokage twelve years ago. Of course their are the demon gods but to tell the truth they really hate humans. Inu is recovering from yesterday, neko is taking a cat nap, Hebi is trying to find a way to destroy someone who has his summon contract, Ookami is out trying to decide what the heck to do with the wolf prince who is still refusing to believe that his mate actually gave him a baby boy because it doesn't look like him. Kitsune is out playing tricks on Raven, Phoenix and Dragon are out on a date, all of the insects are kind of scared duck ass over there is going to eat their kind so their out, Rat is running from cat and the raccoon is you know I'm not quite sure what she's doing. So that leaves Panther, Lion, Tiger, Leopard, Jaguar and they all are kind of angry at the Uchiha clan for Raping one of their own so their out and the Vampire Queen is still angry that one of her kind mated with a human and created the Haranaro clan who don't respect her so she won't step in. And if we don't work as a team we will fail the test and probably as ninja as well. Now someone tell me how the hell are we going to pass." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Meet me tomorrow" Kakashi said in shock as he shunshined off. Naruto sighed as he stood up.

"If I were you I would eat breakfast tomorrow that is if you want to be able to fight." he said as he walked away. "I swear the Kami hate me. They put me on a team with two of the clans the gods hate and I am given a team that wouldn't work together if their life depended on it. To tell the truth it probably will at some point in life. And if that isn't enough to make you want to blow something up then the fact that I have a one-eyed scarecrow for a sensei who believes that the only person on his team worthy of training is the Uchiha. Damn I think I need a drink." Naruto growled as he walked up to his compound. When he opened the door he was knocked off his feet by Shiki Sango and mirouku's youngest daughter. Her big brown eyes looked up at him watering lightly.

"Naruto-nii Rai hit me and broke my dolly" the little girl cried clinging to him.

"Come on Munchkin I'll get you another doll" he said as he lifted the little girl up onto his shoulders. He turned around to walk out the door when Rai, Moku, Shinoro, and Kibi ran up to him.

"Take us with you Naruto-nii we want to go too. Come on pleaseeeee" the little children pleaded.

"I'll deal with you in a minute Rai, but yes you can come as well." He said with a sigh as he walked out the door followed closely by a herd of children.

Naruto walked into the toy store and sighed as the children scattered each running to a different aisle. He sat Shiki down gently and took her to the doll aisle. "You can have any one you want Shiki-chan" he said.

"Dis one Naruto-nii" she said holding up a pretty little china doll with a light green kimono. Naruto grinned and paid for it. As he gathered the other children paid for their toys and was about to walk out the door when Sakura walked In the store.

"Why are all these kids hovering around you Baka" Sakura shouted causing the youngest of Kohaku and Madiro, Moku as well Rin and Shippou's little girl Kibi to start to cry. Shinoro was Shiki's older twin brother and Rai's little brother glared at the pink haired freak while Rai stood up and started to yell at her.

"Who do you think you are calling Naruto-nii a baka? You pink haired freak" He yelled. Shiki ducked from around Naruto. Sakura obviously to stupid to use her brain grabbed Shiki and took her doll.

"What do you think your doing with this? This doll is to expensive for a gaki like you" when she threw the doll at the floor she was shocked to see Naruto catch the doll an inch from the ground. "Was your mother a whore" she asked only to notice a dangerous aura coming off him. He handed Shiki the doll who hugged her doll happily.

"**Rai take Shiki, Shinoro, Kibi, and Moku outside. I have to deal with some trash" **he growled looking up at the pink haired twit his eyes a blazing red. The little boy grabbed his sister, brother, and two pack members and rushed outside the door. **"You know I was going to let you live with the insult to me, and hitting me but you made the mistake of insulting my mother AND trying to break my ****pack mates toy. You are an Idiot" **he said. He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. By the time the ANBU arrived Sakura was a mess. Lucky for her one of them was Yumi.

"Naruto put the girl down. Calm down tell me what happened" she said as she lay a hand on his shoulder. She lifted her white dog mask and looked at him in the eye.

"**Mother this idiot decided to not only hit me and insult me but to grab Shiki, try to break her new doll and insult you"** Naruto said to his mother.

"You take the pups home and I'll divert the damage." Yumi said sighing weakly as she bent over and picked up the pink haired banshee.

Back At the Compound

"How was your first day with your teams" Naruto asked as he rocked Shiki gently humming a little tune.

" I think the leaf is insane. I mean what kind of freak that is male wears green spandex ,spandex people and cuts their hair in a bowl shape, if that isn't enough they wear like ten thousand pound weights not as much as us granted but that is ridicules for a human. He has these ungodly bushy eyebrows and if that isn't enough he is always spouting off this nonsense about the flames of youth and the will of fire. And if one isn't enough my team mate Rock Lee is just as bad it's crazy. I swear if I have to put up with that for one more day I might go crazy. TenTen the girl on my team is alright a little crazy with weapons and a little dangerous when angry but the only normal one on that team. I'm telling you my team is crazy" Neji said shuddering in remembrance.

"You think your team is crazy you should see my team. Sakura the Banshee attacked Shiki and insulted mother. On top of that the Uchiha thinks he craps gold and the scarecrow thinks that the Uchiha is a god. Of course the scarecrow wants us to work together as a team and they think that working together would kill them. Of course the Kami are angry at both my team mates so I'm screwed when it comes to teams" Naruto said with a sigh as he carried Shiki up the stairs and placed her in the room in her bed.

Next Day

Naruto was munching on the nutria grain bar, granola bar, and of course a bowl of ramen. He pulled his long blonde hair into a ponytail and sighed. He walked out the door and placed his halberd on his shoulder and walked to the training ground that he had been told to meet his team at. When he got there Sakura shoved herself against the tree and hid behind it. She whimpered and hid her face behind her hair. "Here" he said tossing her and the Uchiha a granola bar.

"But Kakashi sensei said not to eat" Sakura said.

"I know that's why I brought extra I knew you two would listen and regret it later. You should know that not eating is retarded. If I was you I would eat the food and then start training. It will be at least two hours before Kakashi shows up so take the time and get stronger. Me I am going to go blow something up after yesterday I really need a good distraction from what I am forced to call a team. Now if you'll excuse me" he said as he walked off. His two teammates gulped when they heard a huge boom and saw a crowd of animals rush away from where they knew naruto to be.

"I think Naruto is in a bad mood" Sakura said flinching as she could hear the ranting of the blonde haired beast.

"Unfortunately I tend to agree with you" Sasuke said as he to looked over to the woods with a critiqual eye.

With Naruto

Naruto growled as he swung his Halberd with immense force. The blade of his Halberd connected with the tre and neatly sliced it in half... and then in half again... and again untill there was nothing left of the tree. He then repeated the process like a hundred times clearing a nice section of the forest. He then sat down resting the his blade against the tree and closed his eyes. He started to focus on the unique chakra signature of the Katon Kitsune. A red chakra started to form around the blade before it manifested itself into a tall young woman.

The woman had long flowing red hair that reached her ankles. Her hair was on fire witch was the funny part if you remember her name. She wore a red kimono that was also on fire. She had dark red eyes that scared many humans. She had pointy elf ears and a single red stripe on each cheek. In the center of her forehead was a flame and she had five fox tails that where also red and had fire swirling around the tips. She looked at her master.

"What can I do for you Naruto-sama" the fox lady said.

"Katon Kitsune I wish for you teach me in how to use one of your attacks Kitsune Flame" he said looking at the personification of his Halberd. The Human form of Katon Kitsune was used for training, or when a opponent was extremely strong and he couldn't beat them on his own he called for Katon Kitsune. The meditative state was the easiest way to call her but in battle he could do it quickly if need be.

"Very well master shall we proceed" she asked before she showed him how to make it work.

Two and a half hours later

"Yo" Kakashi said when he poofed in front of his team or part of his team seeing as his Blonde team member was no where to be seen. "Where's Naruto" he asked kind of confused he was late there was no possible chance that Naruto was that late.

"He left to train a while ago. If you want to find him I suggest looking around the area of the forest that is currently smoking that was where he headed two hours and fifty minutes ago." Sasuke said glaring at the fact his teammate not only beat him but was making the forest burn.

"No need to find me I'm right here Sensei" Naruto said as he poofed into existence beside Sakura causing her to screech, get knocked in the head and fall to the ground out of the tree.

"Where were you Naruto" Kakashi asked raising a non existent eyebrow.

"I was training what do you think. I can't exactly let my skills slip, I can't afford for Hoji to come after me and find me _lacking_" he said

"Well if you pass this test you can show us this move you where training that could cause that much destruction at your hands" Kakashi said only to drop to his knees when Naruto glared at him allowing his Killer Intent to swamp the field.

"_If_ we pass this test and **even** ifI wanted to teach you this move it would be how do they say it? oh yes Irresponsible of me to do so as well as Impossible on many fronts" Naruto said placing his Halberd on the ground.

"If I pass you I could order you to teach it to us and you would have no choice but to teach us this move. See I would out rank you and you would have to teach Sasuke the move for he needs it to defeat his brother" Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"Incorrect the probability of you ever outranking me is at 0% for you see even if you where to reach the status of Hokage you would still bow to me as I am the Heir to the West should my mother die. I am Prince of the West, Prince of the Foxes, Prince of the Dogs, and Chosen of the Shinigami. What can I say my family is royalty" Naruto said before looking at the Uchiha "As for the other fact the Uchiha and none of you could ever learn this move it takes Youki, Reiki, and special connection with my weapon. I hate to tell you but Katon Kitsune is the only Halberd with the ability to perform that attack. Of course if you really want to I can call my mother and see what she thinks. Nobody in their right mind would argue with my mother. She is **not** known fir her kindness like grandmother. Now shall we start the test so I can see if any of you are even worthy of the chance to try and learn my skills" Naruto said before he and his Halberd where gone.

_'What is this I can't even find a trace of his Chakra'_ Kakashi thought in shock before turning to his two remaining students. "Alright you see these bells" he holds up two silver bells "you have to take one of them from me in the time limit. You must come at me with the intent to kill or you will never get the bells. Whoever fails to get the bell will be tied to that stump and not get to eat while the others eat." When he said this they all heard Sakura and Sasuke's stomach growl at the mere mention of food.

'_Are you kidding me I gave them food and they still didn't listen? First act as a team beat some damn sense into these nincompoops heads'_ Naruto thought before watching carefully when Kakashi said start.

Sakura jumped away to try and hide herself while Sasuke charged at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't even look at him as he fought with one hand and read his book with the other. "Lesson one Taijutsu" Kakashi said laughing perversly at something in his book. As the two fought Naruto summoned some chakra into his hands before slamming his hand onto the ground. A poof of smoke surrounded him and then it cleared. "Go get Sasuke out of the range of fire when I say so. Then bring him back here. I'm going to show Kakashi what happens when you mess with a Taishio and someone they consider pack wither it be by choice or by force" Naruto said to his summon who just replied with a Sure thing Naru I got it.

Meanwhile down on the ground Sasuke was getting his rear handed to him by one Kakashi. "Lesson two Ninjutsu. A thousand years of pain" he called out as he got behind Sasuke. Before he could touch the Last Uchiha a orange and red blur grabbed Sasuke and was gone before he could even register what was going on.

"Kitsune Flame" Naruto called out as he jumped above the line of trees and started to spin his Halberd above his head. A red fire formed around the blade and when he swung it got bigger and bigger. He then started to swing the blade in different directions sending a arc of fire at Kakashi from every direction.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu" Kakashi said as he flew through the handsigns required for the jutsu. A wall of earth sprung up from the ground and took the frontal attacks only for him to get hit by a fire arc from behind. Kakashi gasped as the fire hit him. He then poofed out of existence.

"Good move Kakashi using a shadow clone in the last second to replace yourself but you see... Its not good enough" he yelled as he slammed his Halberd into the ground. "Fire's from Hell" he called as all around him the ground blew up sending debris all over the place. A body flew out of the ground and a orange and red blur rushed in and attacked him. When Kakashi fell to the ground he was a burnt walked up to him and placed Katon Kitsune against his neck.

"You are strong Kakashi but you see you didn't go all out even if you did go at about 70% your full strength. You underestimated me and thought me weak because I was considered the Dobe in the Acadamy. Let me tell you a secret, the only reason I am the dobe of my year is because technically I wasn't in the academy until the day of the Graduation exam. You have no prior knowledge to how I fight any of my skills and just what I am" he grinned down at Kakashi "You think the Inuzuka have good noses well try a full fledged demon as you call us. You and the people of this village always called me a demon when I was young did you not. All because of Aunt Kyuu attacking this village all those years ago. You pitiful excuse for life don't even know why she attacked the village do you? Well let me tell you Kyuubi-_**na**_-kitsune my Aunt attacked this village because a certain man that smelled of snakes correct Kyuu, yes well a man smelling of snake attacked her den while she was out hunting. The idiot man killed her kit and mate who was asleep in the den. When Aunt Kyuu found out she set out to destroy the one who did so. Well this snake man ran into the hidden leaf village. So she came here your forces attacked her and she killed to protect herself. Then the Fourth Hokage sealed her into a new born child that child as you very well know Kakashi was me your very own sensei's son. And did you protect me? Did you stop the cursed villagers from trying to kill me? I was only a infant and I had more assassination attempts on my life than all four of your Hokage's. So when my mother found out that a child was being treated so badly she came and took me away from this village" Naruto said as he walked away.

"So you are a demon just like my father/MOTHER always said you where" Sasuke/SAKURA said at the same time.

"Tell me Sasuke you are supposed to be a genius. Is a glass that holds water, water, or is a scroll that holds a kunai is that scroll a kunai? Tell me Sasuke if I placed a seal on your arm and sealed a rat inside it would that make your arm a rat? Or would it just be the cage of the rat?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two.

"No the glass is not water, the scroll is not a kunai, and my arm wouldn't be a rat. Are you trying to say that just because something is sealed in you doesn't make you what you contain?" Sasuke said stopping to think over what his blond teammate said.

"Correct I am not the Kyuubi or a demon because one was sealed inside me. I am a demon because of the pain I faced, the assignation attempts, and other things that happened to me before I was even six years of age. I am a demon because my Mother adopted me causing her demon blood to pump through my veins. The human Naruto that you all despised so much in your past well that Naruto died six years ago. I am Naruto Uzumaki Taishio Demon Prince and Heir to the West" Naruto said just as the bell rang saying time was up.

"You ran your mouth so much that all of us fail now. You and your stupid sob story as if that could ever be true." Sakura said glaring at him.

"She is correct because none of you have the bells then that means all of you fail" Kakashi said happily.

"Wrong Kakashi you see after I used the Fire's from Hell on you and you flew into the air and came back down. Well do you remember the Orange and red blur that attacked you?" Kakashi nodded "Well that blur was my Partner Takumaru and when he attacked you he so kindly removed your bells. See?" he said holding up the two silver bells.

"But how is that even possible?"

"Easy I used my brain" Naruto said

"Well who are you going to let pass with you Sakura or Sasuke?

"Neither but both" he said as he threw the bells to his two teammates and started to walk away.

"You mean after you did all the work to get the bells you would just give them both away to your teammates. One of witch was just cursing you for making her fail" Kakashi said with one eyebrow raised.

"Correct because until the end of the day when I am officially banned from team seven this team is a part of my pack and as such that makes me their Alpha and as Alpha I have to protect my pack members even at the cost of myself. It's what we demons do" he said as he turned to grin at his teammates. "What can I say I have a soft spot for kids my own age who have been ruined by their families I hope you being a ninja will make you realize that your parents aren't everything you make them out to be" with those final words He walked off only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"If that is how you see it then... you all pass" he said a grin appearing on his face.

"Wait, what, why, how" Sakura asked?

"Because at least one person on this team put the team before themselves. Those that forget the rules are trash but those who forget their teammates, friends, comrades are worse than trash. Many people try to become ninja to further their own wants and needs. Those that do die early or go rouge causing a hole in the team that can't be filled. As such the Hokage and the council decided that they needed a way to weed out the trash per say. So they created this test as a way to test the new genin. The only part is the test of teamwork is left up to the Jounin instructor. So team seven is officially a team meet back here tomorrow at seven am to begin missions don't be late." 'POOF' was all that was heard after he finished his speech.

"If that is how they pass teams then teams six, eight, and ten will defentaly pass and team nine has a good chance of passing."

"Why do you say that Naruto" Sasuke asked kind of angry that his sensei had left so quickly.

"That's easy team six is a pack literally all of team six is Taishio's their is no chance of them failing a teamwork test. They where trained to work together since the day that they met and where taken in as a Taishio. Team eight has Kiba who is also a pack member, Hinata who is a pack member who always tries to help others, and Shino who always think logically and in the hive manner witch is to protect each other. So team eight is very pack oriented as well. Team ten has Shikamaru who is a genius when he wants to be who will figure out the point of the test the second they try to pit them against each other and will tell the other two. Team ten has been trained to work together by their parents since the day they where born. As for team nine I am not sure about Neji's team members but if they passed their own test it means they can fight together and I know for a fact that Neji is a team player. So from the sounds of the test we will have at least four new teams of genin and a full team of genin from last year" Naruto said before he started to walk off before stopping "Do either of you want to come to my house for dinner my family is celebrating the passing of our teams" Sasuke and Sakura agreed though Sakura only agreed because of Sasuke.

In the Council Chambers

"Team Six passed with flying colors no surprise there. A pack always fights together no matter the orders" Yumi said a grin on her face as she bowed to the Hokage.

"Team Seven passed" Kakashi said.

"So the Uchiha figured it out with the help of the Haranoro" said one of the council members with a smile.

"No actually it was the Taishio who caused the team to pass. He beat me single handed and then took the bells. He also kept us distracted for the next thirty minutes after he crispyfied me by telling us the real reason behind the Kyuubi-na-kitsune's attack. He also told us that he was the jailor of the fox. When his teammates said that he was a demon like their parents told them he came up with a very good analogy for it. he said "Is a glass that holds water, water, or is a scroll that holds a kunai is that scroll a kunai? Tell me Sasuke if I placed a seal on your arm and sealed a rat inside it would that make your arm a rat? Or would it just be the cage of the rat?" and sasuke replied in the negative. But what worries me is when Sasuke asked him if he was saying he wasn't a demon he said that he wasn't a demon because of the Kyuubi but because of what he was put through. The boy claims to be a demon and doesn't seem to care about the repercussions. He also told them that he was Sensei's son. After he did all that I said they failed and he said that they didn't. He told me how his partner got the bells after he crispyfied me and then he held up the bells. I then asked him who would pass with him he said "Neither but both" and tossed the bells to the two. He then explained that until he was banned they where a part of his team and as such he would put them first. So I passed them" Kakashi said looking sheepish.

"What the demon beat you and claims to be a demon. He also broke the law and revealed two S rank secrets the boy must be put to death." One councilman said. The room was suddenly covered in KI.

"If any of you lily livered, yellow bellied, mouse brains lay a hand on my son I will personally remove it and allow his Aunt to finish what she started all those years ago." Yumi said her eyes flashing.

"We have to Taishio-san you see we can't have demons running around our village" a smug council member said not realizing that in the eyes of the West she was going to be cannon fodder if she was lucky.

"Haranoro please sit sown don't make Yumi any angrier than you all ready have" the Hokage said flinching at the KI coming off of Yumi.

"Shut it Sarutobi unless you want to join that scum you call your preceder. As for you Pinky I suggest you get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness and then you will go and apologize to my son" Yumi said

"And if I don't what will you do?"

"I will show you a true demon. You are scared of my niece then I can bet you wouldn't want to deal with me, my mother, my father, my brother who just happens to be the Kyuubi's father. The Taishio's control the West and the East. Our allies control the North and our other allies controls the south. If you anger us you will bring down the anger of all the Cardinal lords. You will also bring down the wrath of the Shinigami, Amerteratsu, Kitsune, and Inu. You don't want to anger us" she said increasing her KI if that was even possible.

"If you side with that demon then you to will be killed. Especially if you harbor a demon and claim family to such a thing" the pink haired idiot said just as stupid as her daughter if not stupider.

"You idiot do you not realize what I am saying? The Taishio's are far from human we aren't and never will be. The Fire Lord you bow to thinking he has so much power ask him I dare you who his boss is. Ask him if it is a human that orders him or if it a demon. I guarantee that he will tell you never to anger a Taishio we are known for destroying whole families as punishment for the sins of just one. Ask the Inuzuka the whole clan was enslaved except for a select few." Yumi said allowing her eyes to change color.

"Yumi-sama please calm down your destroying the building. I swear they will not lay a hand on your son. It is against the law to touch a Taishio since the founding of this village in the first place. Please calm yourself" Sarutobi said.

"While we're on the topic of the Taishio's you said you wished to create a contract of some sot we can meet after this meeting and Myself, my mother and my father shall meet you and look over the terms." Yumi said.

"What was the reason the Kyuubi gave for attacking the village?" Hiashi asked wanting to know why the fox would attack the village.

"Naruto said that a man smelling of snakes attacked her den killing her kits and mate. She followed the snake man back and was going to hunt him down when the village shinobi started to attack her. So she protected herself. If what the Kyuubi said was true then it was _his_ fault we lost so many" Kakashi said. Suddenly the KI in the room stopped and Yumi spun to face the Hokage.

"Who is the man you speak of that smells of snake we need to know now Sarutobi" she said.

"Why do you need to know about him. What could he have to do with your clan?" the Hokage asked.

"Just tell me old man this is important. More important than the village this involves all of the lands from east to west, north to south" She said as she grabbed the Hokage ignoring the ANBU around her.

"His name is Orchimaru. He is one of the Sannin of the village. Why is it so important" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Snap I have to go. I will meet you in your office in ten minutes don't pull a Kakashi and get lost on the road to life or something stupid" she said as she vanished in a swirl of snow. When the snow cleared the meeting continued on in a slightly quicker matter. Of course the teams Naruto predicted would pass passed.

Taishio Clan Compound

'_You've got to be kidding me this compound is bigger than the Uchiha's'_ Sasuke thought in shock as Naruto led him up to the gate. Naruto then bit his hand and placed it on the gate. The big crescent moon on the gate started to break apart before the gate swung open. "Where the fireworks really necessary dobe" Sasuke asked?

"The Taishio clan doesn't trust the village to keep their noses out of the clans compound so we placed more seals on this compound than on any other part of this village. No body but a Taishio with permission from the clan head himself can open the gate. Of course there is the needed mark of Blood, Youki, Reiki, and chakra all to power the unlocking mechanism. If you are with me you will be able to get through the gate. If you try to enter without me well the results will vary from loss of limbs to being nothing but a blood smear on the ground. Really depends on what your intentions are when you go to the gate." Naruto said before leading them in and leading them through the many halls of the main compound.

"This is the dinning room, the room over there is the kitchen, the bathroom is through here, and the kids playroom is this room here" he said leading them into a room that was huge. Naruto grinned as Shiki launched herself at him practically knocking him over. Rai and Shinoro walked up behind her. Rai had short black hair like his father tied in a short rats tail. Shinoro had his long black hair tied up in a short spiky ponytail like his uncle Kohaku's and Shiki had her long black hair pulled up in a ponytail like her mother.

All the kids stopped playing and ran over to Naruto. Moku was Kohaku and Midiro's son. Kibi was Rin and Shippou's youngest little girl and sister to Kyuubi. Then there was Rashi, Akiko, and Kaki who where both Sesshomaru and Kagome's triplets that where only ten they would soon enter the academy. There where Miko and Sphinx where Kagome and Sesshomaru's older children who where eleven, and Inari who was Sango and Mirouku's child. All of the children got along well with eachother if you could really call it that.

Sango and Mirouku had  8+*  Children from oldest to youngest they are

Tji and Shiro:  20 

Reji: 19 

Rego: 18 

Inari: 11 

Rai: 8 

Shinoro and Shiki: 5 

Sango is expecting due in: 8 weeks 

Rin and Shippou had  3  children from youngest to oldest they are

Kakamaru: 35 

Kyuubi: 29 

Kibi: 5 

Kohaku and Midiro Have  1  child

Moku: 3 

Kagome and Sesshomaru have  6+  children from oldest to youngest they are

Yumi [Biological mother is Kagura but adopted and raised by Kagome]: 35 

Miko and Sphinx: 11 

Rashi, Akiko, and Kaki: 10 

Kagome is expecting due in: 8 weeks 

Kagome and Inuyasha have  1  child [No longer together]

Touji: 31 

Inuyasha and Kikyou have 7  kids

Kini and Kaki: 28 

Morko: 27 

Kajinko: 24 

Sejiksen: 23 

Kumi and Kuki: 20 

Touji and Tsume have 2  kids from oldest to youngest they are

Hana: 15 

Kiba: 13 

Yumi and Bankotsu have 3  kids together so far

Neji: 14 

Naruto: 13 

Gaara: 12 

[The rest of the clan is just the names of the kids of the kids. Way to many to add right now]

Naruto smiled as he got all of the kids off playing a game before he flopped on a soft cushion in the center of the room. He motioned for his teammates to sit beside him. "Mom should be home soon. She had to meet with the Hokage after team meetings so we should just relax. my brothers and their teams should be showing up any minute now" he said before you heard a crash and someone rambling on about how the spirit of youth would prevail and if he couldn't fix it he would run a thousand laps around Kohona. "Speak of the devil and he shall raise his ugly little head out of the ground and laugh at you" Naruto said sighing.

"Lee shut up your going to start a racket and then Mom and Naruto will kill you" Neji said as his teammate started in again on the 'flames of youth'.

"Neji shut that racket up before I beat you in the head with Hirakots" Sango called out from the kitchen grumbling about how she felt like a watermelon.

"Excuse me I better go help my brother Gaara isn't here to shut Lee up with a well placed ball of sand so I have to make due." Naruto said before he walked out of the room. Sasuke and Sakura flinched as they heard a crash, pow, boom, and thump. "Sorry Lee-san but Sango is not in a good mood today and you do **not** want to get hit in the head with Hirakots it is not a light weapon by any chance. Ask her husband Mirouku he can testify that the Hirakotsu can cause servere brain damage in the hands of a extremely pissed off demon/ demon slayer. Expecially if that demon slayer happerns to be your wife who hates perverts, or a extremely hormonal woman" Naruto said as he drug the flinching leaf ninja or the handsome green devil into the room.

"Neji your brother is kind of scary. He just turned Lee into a small pile of flinching flesh" Tenten said as she looked at Naruto.

"That would be my brother for you. He doesn't do anything halfway" Neji said as he shook his head and helped his brother throw the leaf ninja onto the couch.

"Good thing we have reinforced couches for when Kiarara is in a super size mode. If we had regular human couches that leaf ninja would have turned it into a pile of rubble" Naruto said looking at Neji.

"And then we would have to deal with mother and grandfather for breaking another couch...again." Neji said with a sigh as he sat down on a soft cushin beside Naruto and motioned for TenTen to sit beside Sakura.

"Hello Naruto, Neji would you care to start the introductions" Gaara asked as he sat beside his brothers and his teammates sat beside the others.

"Of course. Neji, Gaara this is my team Sasuke Uchiha the brooding one and Sakura Haranoro the pink one" Naruto said gesturing to each of his teammates causing them to bristle at the comment. "Sasuke, Sakura these are my brothers Gaara and Neji."

"Naruto, Gaara these are my teammates Lee the crazy pyscho path that wears over a thousand pounds of weight for a human, and this is Tenten who is a Weapon Specialist. Tenten, Lee these are my brothers Naruto and Gaara" Neji said.

"Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke these are my teammates Kanna of the Void and Hakadoshi the Destroyer. Hakadoshi, Kanna these are my brother's teammates Sakura, TenTen, Lee, Sasuke" Gaara said as he introduced everybody.

"Naruto your mother wants you to meet her and her parents in your Grandfather's study. We will hold dinner untill you get done" Sango said as she walked up to Naruto walking around with a big ol Pregnant belly.

"Thank you Sango-chan, Neji, Gaara would you be so kind as to keep my team occupied this cant be very good if they wish to speak to me at the moment" Naruto said before he bowed to the gathered tens and walked out the door.

"Hn the Dobe probably got in trouble" Sasuke said with a superior grin on his face.

"No it is probably Mother, Grandmother, and Grandfather wishing for his advice on something or they are giving him information that will be necessary later. If it is for us to know then Naruto shall tell us when he returns, if not we will wait until it is time for him to tell us." Gaara said as he glared at Sasuke for insulting his Alpha and brother.

In Sesshomaru's Study

"You asked for me mother?"

"Naruto sit down we have received more information regarding the Prophecy that Inu used you to warn us of" Kagome said as she looked at the boy. She felt terrible for putting a child into the middle of this but it seemed that he and his brother's would be a instrumental part of the prophecy. "The snake that we where uncapable of deciphering was the Snake Sannin Orochimaru." Yumi said.

"So the snake mentioned in the prophecy is the same snake man that killed Aunt Kyuu's family? Well that just gives me more reason to destroy the bastard." Naruto said.

"At this pointy in time even you are not ready to take on a sanin so we must train you and your brothers to prepare us to face this evil that we have been warned of. If we do not the world as we know it will end." Yumi said.

"Great no pressure right. Save the world, destroy evil, and produce an heir all before my sixteenth birthday. Lovely." Naruto grumbled as he hit his head. "Somebody hates me.

A/N: Thank you PEndragon134 for your review.


End file.
